This invention relates in general to tooling for mechanical power press machines and in particular to improved structures for tools and tool supports for such a press which permit a tool changeover operation to be performed quickly and easily.
The mechanical power press is a widely known machine which is frequently used to perform many metal forming operations, such as forming, blanking, and the like. A typical press includes an upper ram, which is secured to a movable slide of the press, and a lower bolster, which is secured to a stationary bed or base of the press. Before using the press, an upper tool, such as a punch or an upper die section, is attached to the ram. Similarly, a lower tool, such as a die or lower die section, is attached to the bolster. A workpiece is then positioned within the press between the tools. When the workpiece is properly positioned, a motor is energized to move the upper tool downwardly toward the lower tool. As a result, the workpiece is engaged therebetween with a predetermined amount of force. The tools are designed to form the workpiece into a desired shape when they are moved together in this manner.
A major problem associated with presses of this type is that a relatively long length of time is usually required to perform a tool changeover operation. Such an changeover operation is necessary when it is desired to form a workpiece into a different shape or when differently shaped workpieces are being formed. The tool changeover operation involves removing the existing upper and lower tools from the press and replacing them with differently shaped tools. The removal and replacement of these tools is a time consuming process and inefficient process, particularly in large presses for forming heavy or bulky workpieces such as side rails for vehicle frames. In these instances, the tools themselves are very large and heavy, and the changeover operation is slowed by the difficulty in handling such tools. It is not uncommon for a changeover operation of this type to consume three to fours hours or more. Accordingly, it would be very desirable to provide tool and tool support structures in such presses which permit the tools to be quickly and easily changed.